Golden Tragedy
by whennightcomes
Summary: She was so full of herself, she was so full of lies. Evangeline Samos wants to be queen. She wants to be the queen. She dedicated her entire life to the crown but the truth is, it tore her apart. The whole world tore her apart and ripped a hole in her already empty heart. Oneshot


**Author's note:**

 _Hello everyone, so actually I have no idea what to say, so I just start with Evangeline. I chose to write an Oneshot about Evangeline Samos, a character I consider as an extremely complex and misunderstood one. Besides she is my favourite character and so I am hoping even more, to present her correctly._

 _As some of you may have already noticed, that English is not my first language. My mother-tongue is German, so I apologise for mistakes and I am really sorry_

So her world ended

Her blood was silver. Her hair as white as recently fallen snow. Her eyes were as dark as a cold night without any stars. As dark as the darkest iron. They were almost black. When they stared into Evangeline Samos eyes they thought they would stare right into her soul.

The all wanted to be as beautiful as her, as clever as she is, as strong as she is, they wanted to be _like_ her. When they watched her fighting _and_ winning _,_ they wanted to be just like her. They cheered for her. For her house. Her brother. Her father. They wanted her to be queen. To be _the_ queen.

X

When Evangeline stood in that arena, looking at all the people who cheered for her, she felt nothing but pride. She always knew she was the favourite. Did she ever doubt it? No, she knew for a long time, she would be queen. She _must_ be queen. No one else was allowed to be queen. She trained for it her whole life. She _gave_ her whole life.

When the people saw Evangeline Samos, they only saw a beautiful and cruel girl, who was going to be queen. And that girl wanted to be queen so hard. With all her being, she wanted to be queen. Because it is all she has ever had. It is all she has ever worked for and nothing else. She deserves this and everyone who dares to take her spotlight, who takes what is hers by right, because she deserves it – everyone who gets will be destroyed, immediately.

When this Red one came, when this girl fell out of nowhere, right in front of her, dared to almost kill her _and_ got betrothed to the prince – well, not the Crown – Prince, but still his brother, a prince and takes everything she has worked for, she has dedicated her life to, in one tiny second. And hate and anger fills her body. Oh, and deep down, secretly hidden between all those lies and under this pretty face of hers, Evangeline Samos knew that she didn't hate that girl, well not yet, but to this point the hate was only towards herself. But it was easier to hate the girl, than to admit to herself, that she only hates herself.

Damn, as if she would ever admit, that she sometimes stares into the mirror and can only laugh at the girl in front of her. She laughs about every single one of her flaws. And yes, even a girl like Evangeline Samos has flaws, she would just never admit that she has some. And she laughs about her jealousy, about her anger, about her obsessive ambition. She laughs about herself.

X

The worst part was her betrothed. He ignores her. Her. He chooses this girl, Mareena Titanos over her. God, her name tastes like salt on her tongue. And even if she doesn't like Tiberius much, it hurts her. She likes his crown, but him? Still it hurts her to see his dislike so openly against her. He was supposed to be hers, hers, hers and hers. And what is hers belongs to her. Maybe it really pains her, even her betrothed hates her and chose a Red scum girl over her. And when they are about to kill them, Tiberius belongs to her and only to her. No one is allowed to touch him, except her. No one gets to kill him, except her. Because he chose her over Evangeline.

The bitter truth is, besides her brother she has no one. For her father she is the perfect little warrior, who can be so beautiful and so deadly. Her mother left her a long time ago and left a hole in her heart. And her heart still aches. It still aches, when she remembers her mother's soft voice, so different from her own. She can remember her embraces and she remembers every sweet thing her mother told her. And the more time passes the less she remembers of her dear mother. But the hole in her heart. It will always be there.

The rest of the girls who pretend to be friends with her, hate her probably more than anyone else and just want her gone. She hates them too, they are in her way, but sometimes they are a bit useful. She is surrounded by snakes and her only chance to survive is being the best snake of them all. And hell, she was good at the game. She was the best and the worst thing, it was so much fun to play.

X

The truth is she is scared as hell, she is scared of her former betrothed, the one she thought would may like her even a bit. Well, she knew it wasn't essential, but it would be nice to have someone, that not hates her. She is scared of that "little lightning girl" that could kill her.

But the one who she is most scared of is her new husband. Maven. God, even thinking of him pains her. She sleeps with a knife at her side because she knows he could kill her every second it pleases him. And that scares her. She is as vulnerable as ever.

Yes, Evangeline knew tragedy. She knows the feeling inside her stomach. She knows the pain inside her heart. And she knows, that her world has ended.


End file.
